


Moving Slowly

by Kalloway



Category: Chaos Legion
Genre: Backstory, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sieg reflects.Also mentions Victor/Siela.





	Moving Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted... somewhere 2003/2004.

Sieg looked out over one of the stone walls. The carcasses of his prey lay strewn around him, but all were dead. He knew he was safe to relax for a moment.

All that had happened seemed like a bad dream. Part of him wished he could just wake up and the last three years would have all been a figment of his imagination.

They'd had everything, only to lose it. Victor and Siela had a unique love, one borne in friendship that aspired to more.

And he and Victor'd had... It was something similar, a shared need not met elsewhere. It was always a fast, frantic need, best resolved in the dark alleyways of the city or the hidden corners of the Order's compound.

There had been one time though, one time that Siela had been away and both were free for the day. There had been no reason for speed that day, no reason to rush through to release.

Still, it hadn’t been loving. It was friendly, yes, but also somehow cold. Their quick back-alley fucks normally hid that fact. Moving slowly, it had seemed too mechanical at first. That's not to say it didn't build up into something more. Dizzy and needing more, they'd found pleasure in the very torment of time.

Casting off a glance to make sure he wasn't being stalked by any missed creatures, Sieg caught sight of an alley he'd missed.

Part of him said he was going to check it out in case something dangerous lurked within. And another part already aroused from memories presented a different case.

It wasn't a particularly interesting alley, just leading back to rubble-blocked stairs up to a deserted shop.

After one more glance around to make sure he was both safe and alone, Sieg slipped down to his knees, pulling at his already too tight pants. The rational part of his mind chided him for letting the past keep such a grip on the present. But the rational part of his mind wasn't about to get outvoted by need.

He pulled down his pants just enough, and closed his eyes, letting memories take over.


End file.
